


La Lune

by meryuukan



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Childhood, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meryuukan/pseuds/meryuukan
Summary: She had been traversing to another world, fought many battles and met many people in her life.Severa had gained and lost many things in her life but she would never forget herself, who she was deep in the roots.A character study mixed with personal headcanons about how Severa deals with many events of her life as daughter of a stoic swordsman and a multitalented pegasus knight.





	La Lune

**Author's Note:**

> Update, May 2019 : I decided to redo all of the writing, added a few more dialogues and expand the story quite a bit. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the revamped version as I did improve a lot of things for this one. 
> 
> Disclaimer : I'm not a native English speaker, apologies for many typos/mistakes as this is unbeta'd.

Black hair.

  
Severa remembered having black hair, the one that she loves being brushed and tied with colorful ribbons into neat pigtails. She would never forget how her father always put a small smile and ruffled her hair which messed her hair up and she would cry a river when her father ruffled her hair again until her hairdo became messy.

 

“Daddy, you’re such a _meanie_ !” said five year old, puffy-eyed Severa as she crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks to show her father that she is angry. _Very_ angry.

 

That alone made the man laugh even harder than before and tried to ruffle her hair until they were running on the backyard chasing each other.

 

They aim not to lose as they both  have the same competitive and stubborn streak. By the time Severa wins it was almost supper time and a delicious smell came from inside the house. They raced to see who’s sitting first in their dining room.

 

* * *

 

Being skilled with a blade, her father usually did the cutting for her hair. She would never have anyone except her parents touch her hair. His father’s experienced hands were swift with the scissors he was holding. The bangs were shaped perfectly and the annoying split ends were cut. He then would finish it by gently brushing her hair until it shined. The feeling of the comb through her hair made her to relax and feel comfort.

 

Severa collects a few hairbrushes and combs all kept inside a wooden box in her chambers. A simple wooden comb from her sixth birthday, a silver pegasus hair brush from her mother's pegasus hair, a giant hairbrush with Ylissean carving on the back from Lucina on her tenth birthday, handmade black lacquer Chon'sinese pick comb from her father on her twelfth birthday, an ivory comb from her mother a few months back before she went back in time.

 

After another night of helping out Lady Camilla alongside her other retainer Beruka she proudly put a recent addition on top of her collection, a intricate Nohrian styled comb from her employer. She found it to be very lovely, and she was going to repay the favor by being the best retainer her lady could have. 

 

* * *

   
Red locks donned her head during her time traversing to another Outrealm. A totally-not-shady hooded man transformed their appearances, including her black hair she knew and loved slowly turned bright red.

 

After arriving at Nohr, she voiced doubt to her friends, asking them why they were unbothered by his ridiculous request.

 

“Severa...or should I say, Selena. Chances are we are going to be helping the man far longer than we expected. I’d say we obey whatever he says. He looks pretty desperate from the looks of it.”said Inigo.

 

Inigo looked like the most accepting out of the three, but even Severa knew that he would silently bawled at the pillows like she and Owain do in restless nights.

 

“Laslow’s right. Even though I’ll miss my old sword hand a lot, we probably have to finish his request before going back to our old realm. The land he spoke was all too familiar of ours. We need to help him unless it would become the same as ours.” Owain’s voice was eerily calm and distant, far from his usual antics as he expressed genuine worry through his eyes.

 

After all, the Outrealm guard did said there are numerous fallen realms like theirs, needing a hero of sorts every time they traversed the Gates.

 

* * *

 

The first night in Castle Krakenburg was one of the worst feelings she had after surviving an apocalyptic future with a dragon looming on her head in every second she stepped outside. Selena liked her new hair, but she honestly thought it was a cruel reminder that she was the daughter of the perfect red-haired pegasus knight, one of the bestest and most caring person she ever know. Not the one residing in the current Archanea with her not-father and five-year old version of herself, but the one who died honourably when leading the last stand against the vicious dragon, trapping him up high in the sky.

 

It all reminded her of times in childhood when her mother fell asleep with her scarlet hair pooled on her bed after staying up all night reading her books about a beautiful princess and her valiant knight. For little Severa these stories meant a whole world to her because what kind of the bestest stories that wouldn't have a knight riding a shiny armor, rescuing a damsel in distress and together they lived happily ever after in a huge castle?   
  
The next day she also asked if her mother and her father would ever be together forever with her. Her mother would laugh softly and said, “We would, dear, as long as the gods above could afford it.”   
  
One day when Severa eagerly watched her parents sparring under the maple tree she innocently asked how did they both ended up together. They both looked at each other for a while and averted their eyes with their cheeks red as tomatoes. “Well, um. We did bond with sword fighting, right dear?” Severa noticed that her mother would stroke her bangs when she is embarrassed. Her father, on the other hand would ruffle his hair the way he did to mess her pigtails. She smiled to herself when she found her parents’ unique quirks.

 

But Severa didn't quite believe her mother’s story. “Mother, it was _too_ boring to be true! Where is the part where daddy saves you from the vicious dragon?” Severa imitated a dragon roar as an example. She thought maybe her parents actually met when they were fighting a super giant evil dragon. They were both surprised at their daughter's awfully accurate answer and subtly changed the topic shortly afterwards.

 

* * *

   
  
Living in the constantly dark and cold kingdom were no big deal for her. Regna Ferox is a nation filled with harsh winters and equally harsh people. She knows she can survive in Nohr and eventually get home in one shape. After accustomed with her new undercover life as a retainer, she finally felt comfortable to freely explore Castle Krakenburg without fear of getting lost.

 

But problem is, people in the castle had been suspecting her to be Hoshidan in disguise or straight up Hoshidan assassin since day one they arrived. Some elder members of Krakenburg didn’t let her in to the armory every now and then, saying that she would spy Nohrian soldiers training method and steal their military advances at any moment (honestly, she didn’t really cared about armor, all she needs. in battle is to have reasonable protection and a blade on her hand).  

 

Fortunately, her ears often didn't pick up the whole sentence as her lady swooped in and silenced the murmurs with a smile and few exchange of words quickly made them silent as statues. She would never blame her Chon'sinese heritage in her blood,  it’s the laughable daftness of Nohrians when it comes to the other nation they were feuding with.

 

* * *

   
Black or red, Severa wears them proudly during battle. It was the only reminder of her past memories during their time in an unknown land, posing as wanderers who travelled through time where two kingdoms, one embraced the dark and the other blinded by light clashed with each other through endless battle.

 

By the time the war ended they were  faced by many casualties, one of them being Azura, Inigo’s lover in this realm. He was doomed to go back to their home realm with broken heart, and none of them can fully mend his sorrow even after years passed by.

 

They already promised themselves to tell their employers they need to retire as their dutiful retainers and go back to their homeland.

 

Severa could never forget her lady’s saddened face, crying and bidding  farewell as she packed her bags and left Windmire for good. All three of them managed to arrive in Archanea safely, with the rest of the future children waiting on the Gates with anticipation.

 

As much as she liked Nohr, there is no place better she’d rather be than home.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Lon'qu/Cordelia is first ever Awakening ship that I genuinely like, I always loved their dynamic and also how their daughter straight up breaks the game by being very OP. 
> 
> Also, I have a personal headcanon that the three Awakening children who got in Fates agreed to not tying any knot during Conquest/Revelations. I know that I shamelessly put Laslow/Azura up there, but I prefer where they stay as lovers and not having any children yet. 
> 
> Even though this fandom is almost dead before the release of Three Houses, I suddenly have the urge to finally write my past Awakening OTPs, yay for procrastination!


End file.
